


we should be whispering all the time

by antisocialite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining, i'll update tags as i go !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialite/pseuds/antisocialite
Summary: Steely blue eyes flicker to meet bright brown ones for two full seconds. It isn't long, but it feels far more significant than a split second glance. In the moment they made eye contact Hinata swears his heart skipped a beat— no, more like two beats, and suddenly it’s hammering inside of his chest more rapidly than ever.“Ah— thanks, let’s get back to practice now…““Yeah, let’s go,” Kageyama whispers in a soft voice that makes Hinata feel lightheaded.That's the moment he knew he was fucked.---Wherein Hinata finds himself alone in the club room with Kageyama tending to his jammed finger, and Kageyama's whisper triggers the realization that he's always had a massive ass crush. Now he's determined to become friends with Kageyama, because if they're friends then Hinata will definitely be satisfied and things don't have to be weird.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	we should be whispering all the time

“Shit.” The words escape Hinata in a hiss, falling on no ears but his own. It’s the definition of a minor injury, nothing more than a jammed finger, but it still hurts like hell. He fumbles around the contents of the club room’s lockers aimlessly. Suga had just told him they had ‘supplies’ in here.

The door behind Hinata creaks open, the sound of footsteps following swiftly. He throws a glance over his shoulder to see who it is.

“Dumbass, do you even know what you’re looking for?” Kageyama mumbles as he walks up. Hinata simply lets out a huff before Kageyama begins ruffling through the contents of the lockers himself. Within ten seconds he withdraws, a roll of tape in hand. Hinata extends his hand for it, opening his mouth to thank Kageyama, probably in a semi sarcastic manner, but is cut off before he can do so.

“I’ll do it. You’d probably find some way to mess yourself up even more.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!”

“It means you’re stupid. Now sit down,” Kageyama states, settling into a criss-cross at the center of the room.

“You’re just as stupid as I am,” Hinata huffs, but complies regardless.

Kageyama’s touch is… gentle. Way gentler than Hinata would’ve ever thought possible for the usually intense and angry boy. Well, he is a setter after all. Hinata supposes that a gentle touch is probably necessary for setting in a way. Still, it’s a strange feeling. One of Kageyama’s hands is holding Hinata’s steady, the other slowly wrapping his middle and ring finger together with tape. Kageyama’s hand is firm, yet the skin has a certain unexpected soft quality to it. It’s not smooth as a baby’s ass or whatever, but it’s still not as rough as Hinata had expected. More than anything else, though, Hinata can’t help but focus on the warmth of Kageyama’s fingertips against his skin, and every slight change in pressure makes his heart speed up. 

They were both already leaning forward slightly, but Kageyama leans over even further in concentration. Hinata follows suit to get a better view. Their heads aren’t quite touching, but their hair certainly is, and the sensation is one Hinata can’t seem to get out of his head. He wonders what the likelihood is that Kageyama’s just as hyperfocused on this fact. Or maybe he could be focused on the air they’re sharing, the distance between them an isolated space from the rest of the world. Hinata’s heart might as well be beating out of his chest, a dizzy sensation filling his head. He’s not sure what’s overcome him, but for some reason he feels the need to know what Kageyama’s face looks like right now.

Hinata drags his eyes up. He’s never seen Kageyama from this angle— from so close. His eyes are half lidded, a rare soft expression gracing his face, and for some reason Hinata feels like he can hear Kageyama’s breathing better just by looking at him. 

Steely blue eyes flicker to meet bright brown ones for two full seconds. It isn't long, but it feels far more significant than a split second glance. In the moment they made eye contact Hinata swears his heart skipped a beat— no, more like two beats, and suddenly it’s hammering inside of his chest more rapidly than ever. 

“Ah— thanks, let’s get back to practice now…“

“Yeah, let’s go,” Kageyama whispers in a soft voice that makes Hinata feel lightheaded.

That's the moment he knew he was fucked.

Now he's laying in bed, burying his face deep into his pillow as if it would absorb the day’s embarrassing revelation. He isn’t sure when this crush started exactly, but retracing his steps only reveals signs at every possible turn. Like the way his gaze naturally follows Kageyama in a crowd without any conscious thought to do so. Sometimes Kageyama’s rare smiles would send a fluttering feeling down Hinata’s throat and into his stomach. Every once in a while when they get into a squabble Hinata would purposefully prolong it so he could have an excuse to hold Kageyama’s hand just a little longer. Occasionally, when he imagines Kageyama’s hand ruffling his hair a smile creeps onto his face. But rarely, and most embarrassingly, sometimes the glimpses of Kageyama shirtless provided by the club room would come to mind, and well, to be blunt, he’d get turned on.

None of these feelings are new. But the knowledge of what they mean certainly is. How could Hinata like Kageyama… in that way? More importantly, how had it taken so long to realize when it’s so painfully obvious? Hinata turns over to lay on his back, lifting a hand up to the center of his vision, recounting the lingering sensation of Kageyama’s touch, and the sound of his soft voice.

Hinata knows that ignoring Kageyama to get over this crush is not an option. For one, they would still have to play volleyball together. There’s also the fact that he probably can’t take being away from Kageyama for long.

Well, since he's not gonna be ignoring the idiot, Hinata figures he might as well lean into it a little bit… He’ll try to get closer to Kageyama. He’ll try to become real friends rather than just teammates. Maybe then he’ll be satisfied and things don't have to be weird.

Honestly, he would’ve been better off never figuring this out.

* * *

The next morning, with the newfound goal of befriending Kageyama in mind, Hinata walks up to him during break and plops down. A noise like a grunt of annoyance reaches Hinata’s ears, but he ignores it, pulling out his lunch and starting to eat instead.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama inquires skeptically, eyes fixed on Hinata’s bento box as if attempting to solve a riddle.

“Isn’t it obvious? I'm eating lunch.”

“I mean why are you eating next to me, dumbass.”

“Jeez, Kageyama, is it so hard to believe I just wanted to spend lunch with you? This is why you have no friends…”

“S-shut up!” Kageyama sputters out. He turns away with a huff and starts stuffing his cheeks with food, as if he was trying to prevent the conversation from continuing by occupying his mouth with chewing.

“I didn’t have anywhere to go today. Figured I’d just eat with you.”

“Well, I never said you could eat with me.” 

“Jeez, you’re so mean, Kageyama…”

“Go bother someone else, dumbass!”

Hinata crosses his arm, feigning deep thought as Kageyama stares at him expectantly. “Hmm… nope!” Hinata exclaims, smiling widely.

Kageyama just makes a noise of defeat.

* * *

In a weird way, eating lunch together was starting to feel like a habit. Hinata would find Kageyama wherever he was eating lunch and join him. By the end of the first week, all questioning of Hinata's motives ceased. Hinata interprets this as Kageyama’s admittance of defeat, like he’s accepted the situation as an unavoidable annoyance. It’s been about two weeks of eating lunch with Kageyama, and narrowly avoiding being cursed out on sight is the most progress he's made. Hinata sighs into the crook of his elbow, his uniform’s sleeve deflecting the heat and redistributing it back across his face. 

Yesterday Kageyama was in his classroom, but they have a practice match coming up, so maybe he’ll be outside the gym instead. Ah, but there's always the possibility of the courtyard. He should check the gym first, though, since that seems to be the most likely place…

As if the universe knew just what he was thinking about, a bell rings throughout the building, signifying lunch break. Hinata sits up, groggily wiping his eyes with a yawn. He takes a moment to stretch before dragging himself to his feet and trekking to the classroom door with half lidded eyes, turning left to make his way to the gym.

“Oi.”

“AHHHHH–” Hinata jumps away from the hand on his shoulder, grabbing the wall in shock. At least that woke him up. He rubs his eyes, looking up at who was waiting outside his classroom.

“Calm down,” Kageyama states with a stoic expression.

“I am calm!” Hinata shouts defensively. Kageyama sighs and closes his eyes. Hinata can only assume the gesture signifies that he’s regretting all his life decisions. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Yeah. Let’s go to the roof,” Kageyama states bluntly as he starts walking. Hinata stands there for a moment before snapping out of his confusion and catching up to the taller boy.

“The roof? Why?”

“Because I wanna eat there from now on. I figured you’d have a hard time finding me.”

Hinata stares at Kageyama with a confused expression. Kageyama notices Hinata’s gaze from the corner of his eye and returns the stare with a cocked eyebrow. A brief moment passes as Hinata processes the taller boy’s words. 

Suddenly, he’s breaking out into a wide grin.

“W-what the hell are you smiling about?” Kageyama stutters, breaking eye contact.

“Nothing!” Hinata beams as his walk transforms into a brisk skip.

“O-oi! Slow down, dumbass!”

* * *

Another week passes of the two eating lunch together, and Hinata is certain he’s made progress. Now they eat in the courtyard every day, and it feels more like a mutual arrangement rather than Hinata chasing Kageyama around. Still, Hinata can’t help but wonder if Kageyama has simply given in to the situation. Maybe he really does hate being with Hinata. Maybe Hinata really is just a nuisance.

“Kageyama, do you like eating lunch with me?” The words escape Hinata involuntarily before he can even process them in his mind.

“What kind of question is that?” 

“I don’t know, I was just… wondering if I’m intruding.” Hinata shoves a bite of food into his mouth, attempting to act as casually as possible.

“Don't you think it's a little late for that? You've been harassing me for the past three weeks.”

“Yeah, yeah… but I’m not gonna stop any time soon!” Kageyama glares and takes a sip of milk. “But,” Hinata continues more seriously, “my question still stands. Do you like eating lunch with me?”

“Doesn't matter. You said it yourself, you won't stop harassing me either way.” A slight frown tugs at Hinata’s face as the two continue their eating in silence. A few moments pass.

Kageyama sighs, its undertones laced with something Hinata can’t quite identify. It feels similar to annoyance or discontent, but softer somehow.

“Eating lunch with you… isn't too bad. I guess.” Kageyama turns away slightly, and Hinata swears he can spot a faint blush dusting his cheeks. A million reasons why Kageyama may be embarrassed cross Hinata’s mind, but he pushes down the fluttering in his stomach, instead taking advantage of the opportunity to steal a rice ball from Kageyama’s bento box.

“Oi, dumbass!”

Hinata flashes a closed mouth smile at Kageyama, despite his mouth being stuffed with the stolen goods. Kageyama rolls his eyes, stopping midway with a thoughtful expression on his face before snatching a bite of Hinata’s lunch.

“Ah– hey!” Hinata exclaims. Kageyama glares as he chews vigorously, cheeks stuffed like a squirrel. Hinata smiles fondly.

Moments like this are nice. It almost seems like they're friends. But Hinata knows they aren't. Friends talk. Friends share things about themselves. 

Hinata really doesn’t know anything about Kageyama. And he hates that.

He wants to know what Kageyama’s favorite color is. He wants to know about his favorite manga. He wants to know about his family and his childhood. He wants to know what his room looks like. He wants to hear about his day every single day.

He wants to be friends. 

Then, he’ll be satisfied. He will definitely be satisfied.

* * *

“... Hmph nnnf… “

“Swallow your food before you start talking. It’s gross,” Kageyama scolds.

“I said let’s study!’

“We don’t have any books with us.”

“I mean after school, idiot.” Hinata sticks his tongue out, and Kageyama stares blankly for a moment.

“Why?” The expression on Kageyama’s face seems to be one of genuine cluelessness.

“Because!”

“Because what? If there’s no reason, then no.”

Hinata knows there’s no reason to take Kageyama’s words personally. That’s just how Kageyama is. He’s antisocial, and terrible with tone and phrasing. Hinata mentally curses himself for finding that aspect of his personality so adorable, but in this case it’s pretty hurtful. Still, Hinata’s sure that in Kageyama’s mind it’s a better use of his time to do something like working out rather than spending time with Hinata. Actually, thinking about it like that makes it hurt even more… 

“You’re so stupid,” Hinata groans, slamming his head into the wall behind him. 

“How am I stupid?”

“You should’ve worded it nicer! Make an excuse that you're busy or something!”

“That sounds stupider to me.” 

In retaliation for that comment, Hinata grabs a rice ball from Kageyama’s lunch and scarfs it down with a scowl.

“Oi, what the hell! Stop stealing my lunch!”

“Nope! This is compensation for hurting my feelings. Compensation is the act of compensating by making up for someone's loss, damage, or injury by giving the injured party an appropriate benefit,” Hinata states with crossed arms, turning away. “That's one of the vocab words I went over with Yachi. You wouldn’t know though, since apparently you have no time to study.”

“Compensation my ass, you just wanted my food again!” Kageyama argues.

Hinata turns back to him, maintaining eye contact . “Compensation,” he declares pointedly.

Kageyama reaches into Hinata’s lunch, plucking out a meatball and swallowing it in nearly one bite.

“Wah-!” Hinata yells, grabbing his bento box defensively.

“Compensation for your compensation,” Kageyama states.

“That's not how it works, now we’re totally uneven! Give me one of your rice balls!”

“No way!”

“It’s compensation for your compensation for my compensation for your compensation!”

“That's one too many compensations!”

* * *

Hinata stuffs his face into his pillow, an act which has become somewhat reoccurring. It usually accompanies thoughts of the day. More specifically, thoughts of Kageyama. Maybe Hinata had completely fabricated the intimacy of that time in the club room in his mind because of this stupid crush. He still feels the deep seeded sting of rejection in his chest. It’s not a big deal or course, but knowing that just makes him feel even more pathetic for caring so much. 

It’s all Kageyama’s fault for being cold and adorable and stupid. It’s all Kageyama’s fault, but for some reason Hinata wants nothing more than to hear his voice right now. Hinata’s a little bit thankful that he doesn’t have Kageyama’s number right now, because if he did, he’d probably be struggling against the urge to dial it.

So why the hell did he ask for Kageyama’s number the next morning?

At least the setting was pretty casual being in the club room with everyone else, and Hinata had a good excuse. All he had to do was bring up volleyball. That alone shortened the estimated time of nagging down from an hour to a mere 15 minutes.

* * *

< **Hinata** : kageyamakageyamakageyama

> **Kageyama** : It’s 2 am what do you want

< **Hinata** :it took u like..., 15 seconds to answer so clearly u were already awake

> **Kageyama** : I knew I’d regret giving you my number

< **Hinata** : rude!!! ヽ(`⌒´メ)ノ 

< **Hinata** : im totally changing your contact name

> **Bakageyama** : To what

< **Hinata** : *image attachment*

> **Bakageyama** : *image attachment*

< **Hinata** : WTF

> **Bakageyama** : What

< **Hinata** : u made my contact name “dumbass” ! ヽ( `д´*)ノ

> **Bakageyama** : And you made mine Bakageyama

< **Hinata** : yes, but u deserved it for being mean 2 me !!!!!!!!

> **Bakageyama** : You deserved it for annoying me

< **Hinata** : ur responding pretty quickly for someone who’s annoyed ٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶

Hinata waits impatiently for a new message. He sets his phone down on one knee, absentmindedly yet rhythmically tapping on the other. Five minutes later a notification appears, lighting up the screen.

> **Bakageyama** : No I’m not

< **Hinata** : did u srsly just wait 5 minutes to be petty... 

Another minute passes.

> **Bakageyama** : No.

Hinata suppresses a giggle, cautious of waking up his family.

< **Hinata** : it’s ok that u like talking to me kageyama (:ᘌꇤ⁐ꃳ 三

> **Bakageyama** : What the fuck is that emoji

< **Hinata** : writing it out is so vulgar!!! just say “wtf” like the rest of us

> **Bakageyama** : Wtf is that emoji

< **Hinata** : it’s an otter!!!! look he has little arms !!!!! he’s like :3 n he's floating along in the water !!!!!!!!!!

> **Bakageyama** : You use so many exclamation marks

< **Hinata** : why wouldn’t i!!!!! how else will people know how to read my texts in their head!!!!!!!!

> **Bakageyama** : I’m imagining your voice anyways, so the exclamation marks are implied

The message was meant to be an insult, but Hinata can’t help focusing on the first half, his face turning red at the thought of Kageyama imagining his voice. He knows there’s no implications there, but he likes the idea anyways. He really, really hates that he likes it.

< **Hinata** : Okay. I have got it. I will take that into account. Thank you, Kageyama-san.

> **Bakageyama** : Stop

< **Hinata** : I am not sure I understand. What is the issue?

> **Bakageyama** : Who’s the petty one now

< **Hinata** : The otter is angry. >ꏅꇤ⁐ꃳ 三 

> **Bakageyama** : Good

< **Hinata** : Now he’s just sad. (ꏅꈯ )<

> **Bakageyama** : Ok sorry

< **Hinata** : you apologized

> **Bakageyama** : Yeah

< **Hinata** : r u okay?

> **Bakageyama** : Yes?

< **Hinata** : apologizing is out of character for u!!! u were kind of acting like that all week. like, less snippy than usual!

> **Bakageyama** : I don’t get it

< **Hinata** : be meaner! It’s concerning when ur not

> **Bakageyama** : How so

< **Hinata** : it’s like ur feeling bad ab smthn. plus, torturing me is like the only thing that brings u joy! so it’s concerning when u don’t take the bait !!

> **Bakageyama** : I still don’t get it

Hinata sucks in his breath, a frown forming. He had been trying to keep the mood light by teasing Kageyama, but the despondent reactions only deepen Hinata’s concern. After a few hesitant taps his finger hovers over the call button. With a slight inhale, he swiftly hits the screen.

The phone rings once.

Then twice.

Then three times

Then a soft voice cuts through the air.

“Hinata?”

The voice is quiet and hushed, lacking air behind it, as if the speaker forgot to take a breath ahead of time. Despite the raise on pitch at the end, it comes across less questionative and more… well, actually, Hinata has no fucking clue how it comes across, and the uncertainty has millions of possibilities racing through his head. Honestly, he’d been expecting the call to be declined.

“Idiot… Tell me what’s wrong,” Hinata speaks, no louder than a stage whisper.

There’s no response for a few seconds, but he doesn’t dare speak again, too afraid of breaking the unknown, delicate air. The atmosphere is a silent, intimate one, just like that time in the club room. He takes a deep breath, calming his slight nerves.

“Who knew you could be so quiet,” Kageyama chuckles slightly. The sound of Kageyama’s laugh paired with his teasing words sends a blush onto Hinata’s face before his mind can process anything, but as soon as it can he’s imagining how Kageyama might have looked when he whispered it. Hinata's heart rate doubles picturing Kageyama laying in bed, hair messy, smiling slightly with a phone pressed up to his ear.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Hinata retorts.

“Hmm? Nothing, I just thought you had one volume level.” 

Hinata swears that hearing the always-angry Kageyama talk in such a low voice could be enough to drive him insane.

“Shut up and tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing, really.”

“It’s not nothing, idiot.” Hinata scolds. “Tell me…“ he pleads more seriously, voice holding a mix of concern and desperation that Kageyama definitely doesn’t like.

“Just… a nightmare.”

“You woke up before I texted you?”

“Yeah. I couldn't go back to sleep.”

“Did my otters cheer you up, then?”

“N-no, dumbass…“

Hinata smiles softly to an empty, dark room, feeling slightly relieved. “Have you been having a lot of nightmares recently?”

“Yeah.“

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Hinata hears a faint inhale and exhale before Kageyama sighs, “No… not right now.”

“That’s fine, but are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I am,” Kageyama breathes out, Hinata can recognize the sincerity in his word, but fails to pick up on the unspoken ‘thanks to you’ stuck in the back of Kageyama’s throat.

“Then go to sleep, Bakageyama.”

“Okay… Goodnight, Hinata.”

Hinata stills, suddenly aware just how much he fucking loves hearing Kageyama say his name in that hushed, quiet voice. Even more heat rises to Hinata’s cheeks, and for a second he thinks his face might burn off.

“G-goodnight, Kageyama…“ he stutters out.

As soon as the call ends, Hinata is on his back, staring at the ceiling as thoughts race through his mind. The whole exchange had somehow confirmed for him that no, the time in the club room was not a fluke, and maybe he really could get closer to Kageyama. Before he knows it, Hinata is face down in his pillow yet again, this time attempting to contain squeals of both victory and embarrassment. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter of my first ever fic, so i'm really new at this and i'd appreciate feedback! i really hope you enjoyed it somewhat. i'm already writing the next chapter so it'll hopefully be finished soon. i'm not expecting this fic to be super long, maybe around 3-5 chapters? we'll see !


End file.
